Grand Bomber
Grand Bomber is one of the members of the Bomber Shitennou. He makes an appearance in the ''Bomberman Jetters'' anime as well as the game. His name is often confused as "Ground Bomber" which is easily justified because his attribute is earth. In the anime, like the other members of the Shitennou, he was created from a group of Charabom police officers on Planet Charabom when they were hit with the Hige Hige's Bomberman conversion machine. Personality Grand Bomber is the least intelligent of the group; easily being confused by what others say. However, he is more mature than Flame and Mermaid, and the most friendly and kind member of the Shitennou. He indicates that he would rather be a peaceful rice farmer than have to fight for the Hige Hige. It took him a while to realize the Jetters were the people he had become friends with. Because he felt torn between his alliances to the Hige Hige Bandits and the Jetters, he ultimately asked White Bomber to defeat him in battle, so he would no longer have to struggle with his identity. He was very good friends with White Bomber by the end of his life. Powers In the anime, Grand can use a Clay Bomb, which is a green pot-shaped bomb that has an earth attribute. When he summons his battle stage, his body becomes covered in spikes and his stage is a field where crops are planted (comically, it has the exact same appearance as the normal field that he had been in before). After some training, he was able to use the Brick Bomb which created a wall of bricks around him. Unfortunately for him, it wasn't enough to overcome his weakness to fire. In the Gamecube/PS2 game, Grand Bomber has a total of three attacks that he uses. His most basic attack is his Needle Bomb which Grand Bomber curls up into a ball and launches out his spikes in different directions. This attack gets more intense the more damage Grand Bomber takes. Grand Bomber is also immune to bombs in this state. Grand Bomber can also use a rushing attack when White Bomberman is in his sights that can knock away bombs. Grand Bomber's second named attack is his Rolling Attack. With Rolling Attack, Grand Bomber tucks inside and rolls all across the battlefield. When Grand Bomber's hearts get low, he unleashes his strongest attack: Earthquake. With Earthquake, Grand Bomber creates a large explosion that causes high damage. Unlike in the anime, Grand Bomber has a weakness to Wind Bombs. Trivia *His battlefield is a farm field in the anime, while in the game, it is a rocky underground arena that has a similar design to the traditional Bomberman maze. *While he is able to generate bombs in the anime, he never perform the rolling attack or other attacks seen in the game. Quotes * "I am the great Grand Bomber! I make everyone cower in fear!" (Opening cutscene.) * "Take this! Needle Bomb!" (Using Needle Bomb.) * "Rolling Attack!" (Using Rolling Attack.) * "You're pretty tough!" (After losing half of his health.) * "Earthquake!" (Using Earthquake.) * "Oh... I lost." (After being defeated.) Gallery Ground Bomber 2.png|Close Up Ground and Thunder Bomber.png|Grand and Thunder's Statues Grand 2.png|Grand in the Anime Grand 3.png Grand 4.png|Close Up Grand's Battle Stage.png|Grand's Battle Stage Grand Bomber.PNG Category:Characters Category:Bomberman Jetters characters Category:Bomberman Jetters characters (anime) Category:Bosses Category:Villains Category:Combined Bombermen Category:Male Characters Category:Bomber Shitennou Category:Deceased